


Syrtx: The Origin

by crazhetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Home schooling, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cracked pavements and rusted bridges of New York romanticized as rustic and ages, what they don't tell you are that the cracks in the pavement are from the thrown heroes and the rust is from the corrosive chemicals from the villains that try to run the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything else of their's and I don't own Harry Potter either but I do own the OC's that show up in the story.

July 30, 1994

ASPP

A short black haired man raced down the hallway of the delivery ward. His suit jacket flying out behind him. He glanced at each numbered door, searching for room 221. Once finally reaching the correct room, he slid inside and hustled over to the beautiful red head laying in the bed.

“Tony, you’re here!” she whispered and took his offered hand in hers.

“Of course, I’m here, Lily.” He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “I couldn't miss the birth of our munchkin.” She gave him a light smile before wincing in pain.

“Oh, that was a big one.” She moan slightly, squeezing Tony’s hand a bit tight. He grimaced lightly before pressing another kiss to her hand. Nurses and Doctors ran in and out of the room, trying to make the couple as comfortable as possible while they waited for Mrs. Stark to fully dilate. Mr. Stark was the perfect husband as they waited for the birth of their first child. He held his wife’s hand through each and every contraction, went and got her ice chips, mopped her brow with a cool cloth, and helped her walk around their private hospital room when she got tried of laying down. By 11:30 pm, Mrs. Stark was fully dilated and by 12 am, July 31, the Stark couple greet their 8 lb. and 6 oz. daughter, who they named Avianera Odette Stark. The wailing baby was handed to her mother with her father watching over them in awe. The Doctors and Nurses left the room to give the new parents alone time with their first born.

“She’s perfect, Tony.” Lily told her silent husband. Tony sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around his two very special girls.

“That she is, Lily. That she is.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to her hair. After a while, Tony felt Lily slump against him asleep. He smiled and chuckled lightly as he took their daughter out of her mother’s relaxed arms. He place his daughter into her temporary crib and then helped his wife get into a more comfortable sleeping position, then picked his child back up. He wandered over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, sitting down he stared at the beautiful creature he had help created and welcomed into the world. Lily wasn't joking when she said that Avianera was perfect, she really was. The baby girl had her father hair coloring, skin tone, and nose but had her mother’s face shape, lips, and almond shape eyes with the same startling green coloring already showing. The baby gurgled and cooed up at her father, staring at him just as much as he was at her. Tony gave his little girl a beaming smile, ignoring the single tear that ran down his cheek.

“I can’t believe I helped make something as beautiful and perfect as you, Avianera.” He brought the child up to place a kiss to her tiny little head. “My daughter.” He whispered as he watched her close her eyes and give a little yawn. He chuckled softly and began to rock back and forth in the rocking chair, slowly easing the infant into a peaceful slumber. Soon, Tony’s eyelids began to droop feeling heavy with tiredness. Tony carefully reposition Avianera to his shoulder and leaned back in the chair before they closed entirely. A few hours later, Tony was jolted awake from the sound of clicking and immature giggles. He cracked an eye open before shutting it again with a low groan. “Oh, Jesus.” He grumbled.

“Oh, we aren't that bad, Anthony.” Tony eyes snapped open and glared at the shaggy black haired man, grinning madly while his partner rolled his eyes exasperated at his boyfriend’s behavior.

“Behave, Sirius.” The ragged brown haired man scolded.

“Oh, your no fun Moony.” Sirius whined while the other man huffed at the childish nickname. Another black haired man with round glasses plopped down beside the now awake red hair beauty, chuckling at his friends antics.

“How you doing, Lily?” He asked her with a small smile.

“I’m doing great, James but I would do better if my husband wasn’t hogging all of our daughter’s attention.” Tony sent her a smirk before getting up from the chair and walked over to his wife. He pressed a kiss to her lips and handed over Avianera to her. He turned to the three other males in the room.

“Hello, James, Remus, and Black.” He shook hands with the first two males but give Sirius Black a glare which was returned with a pout.

“So mean.” He whined as he held onto Remus, who just sighed. James leaned over to get a good look at the baby in Lily’s arms. He let’s out a low whistle.

“Dang, Tony. She’s gonna be a little heartbreaker.” He said before letting out a grunt when Sirius looked over his shoulder by leaning on him.

“Prongs right, Sparky. You’ll have to beat her suitors off with a stick.” Sirius barked out a laugh at the death glare Tony sent him. Remus being the serious and mature one of the group, give Lily a kiss on the cheek and a friendly pat to Tony’s back.

“Congratulations, Lily and Tony. She’s perfect.” He told them with a small smile.

“Thanks, Lady.” Remus scowled at Tony then to his laughing boyfriend.

“I don’t know why your laughing, that makes you the Tramp.” Remus crossed his arms with a light smirk as Sirius pouted. They all looked to the door when a knock sounded out through the room. A blonde nurse stood in the doorway with a smile.

“Hello, it’s time to feed Avianera.” Tony bent down and kissed both of his girls forehead and turn to the three other males in the room.

“Alright, that means coffee break for us.” He began to walk to the door before turning back to grab James. “That means you too, Bambi.” He grumbled out as he dragged the male out of the room, following after the other two. They chatted quietly among one another as they made their way to the cafe. They all got a black coffee and sat down at a round table in the corner away from the public eye.

“Have you guys figured out who’s going to be Avianera’s godparents?” Remus asked Tony.

“Rhodes for her Godfather and I think Lily wanted Alice as her Godmother.” He said, after taking a sip of his coffee and grimaced at the awful taste.

“She’s going to be so overprotected with all of us watching over her.” James said to the others. They all nodded in agreement.

“It’d be just our luck if it turns out she has Lily’s fiery temper.” Sirius shuddered at the reminder of the red heads temper, seeing it first hand many times before. Sirius turned to Tony with a questioning look.

“Is Lily going to go back to performing after her maternity leave is over?” Tony shook his head.

“We’ve decided to take a year off from work to spend time with Avianera.” He took another sip of his beverage. “After she turns one, we’ll be taking turns of bring her to work with us.”

“Why not hire a nanny?” James asked his cousin.

“Lily absolutely refuses to let someone else raise our children, if it comes to that point, Lily said she’d retire and take care of them herself.” Tony shrugs, “I actually agree with her. I hated my nanny.”

“Are you two going to tell her about Captain America?” Remus asked, curious. Tony glowered at the tabled, his shoulder tense at the mention of that man.

“Between Lily and Peggy, I would say so.” He griped.

“You guys staying here in England or going back to Malibu?” James quickly asked to change the subject, knowing how much it bothered Tony to talk about Captain Steve Rogers. Tony sent him a thankful glance.

“We’ll be staying here in England until the Company needs me back in America.” He told them and drank the rest of his coffee. He checked the time on his watch and looked back at the boys. “I think Lily should be done feeding Avianera.” The others nodded in agreement, standing up and tossing their cups into the bin.

“Where did you even come up with that name?” Sirius questioned as he linked his fingers with Remus.

“Apparently, Lily overheard me talking in my sleep one day.” Tony grinned with pride that his love liked the made up name. “She said it was unique and one of the kind, so that’s what we decided would be the kid’s name if it was a girl.” They stopped outside the Starks room and Tony knocked on it twice, opening the door just a crack to pop his head around to look in. “Is it safe?” He called out to his wife.

“Yes, you dork.” She laughed, Tony grinned and rushed into the room. He settled himself down beside his wife and daughter. “Perfect timing too, firecracker.” She handed him Avianera. “You can change Avi’s nappy.” Tony just stared at his smirking wife to his laughing friends, gobsmacked. Tony pouted and turned to his infant daughter.

“Don’t you turn out to be as evil as your mother, Avi.” The little girl just cooed up to her father. “Oh, who am I kidding?” He sighed as he stood up with the child, who already had her father wrapped her little finger. “Let’s go get you change, Avi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, if your looking for a Romeo and Juliet story or that Nicholas Spark movie, what was it called? Right! The Notebook. This one ain’t it. So go ahead and hit that back space button or shut the cover. This story is about life and death, and it comes with all the perks too. You know, like, the crying and the screaming . . . oh and the dying, can’t forget that right? Sure, there’s some good times. I mean the girl and the boy fall in love and everything but shit likes to hit the fan at the wrong time in their lives. Like, how much crap can the world throw their way? Apparently a lot from the sound of it, but hey, that’s life and it’s not fair. I learned that the hard way, mate. No, really, I did. I lost my mum at a young age but I found out I had an older half brother, (He’s only a year older, don’t let him fool you with his fake authority actions.), and I met my sister-in-law after daddy moved us to America and my husband but at the time they were just my best friends. Then there was the time my daddy got kidnapped, God that was the worst time of my life, but that’s were my other self was born. She was hiding, waiting for the right time to manifest and truthfully at the time I couldn't have been happier to have her, but later on down the road, I would find out just how dangerous she was for my health and life. Are you still reading this? Well, your a brave little solider, aren’t you? I warn you, this could get ugly and if you move on to the next page, it’s at your own risk. But, if you want to read this, go ahead. Cause this is my story, this is how I came to be. You could say that this is my origin, yeah, I like the sound of that. So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride, cause this is the story of how I became Syrtx.

 

—Avianera Parker


	3. Chapter 3

October 31, 1995

ASPP

Tony Stark was a rather impatient man. At first, he denied this.

"I've made some of the most prolific advances in modern technology, I have more patience in my pinky than Ghandi." he'd rant. But now, staring into his 15 month old Avi's lime colored eyes, he was beginning to agree.

"Say 'da-da' Avi, come on!" he cooed, giving her an eskimo kiss. Avi gurgled before squealing some incoherent baby language. Tony winced at the pitch and heard a bell like chuckle from the doorway.

"She's taunting me, I can see it in her devious grin. Just like her mother." Tony complained as his wife walked into the kitchen.

"Tony, if she were taunting you, she'd probably tell you that she is obviously going to say mama first." She teased, planting a light peck on his cheek. Avi mumbled at her mother and reached her hands up to her face, her sign that she wanted Lily to hold her.

"Who's mummy's baby girl?" Lily coddled, planting dozens of kisses on her face. Avi giggled and rubbed her chubby hands all over her mother lips and cheeks.

"I'm gonna eat you all up!" Lily warned, rubbing her nose on her giggly daughter's face.

"Why does she babble around you and not me?" Tony whined, taking their daughter from Lily's arms. Lily's lips twisted into a smirk.

"I told you, she's going to say mama first." she teased. Tony stuck his tongue out at her before resigning to the sofa.

"I'll sneak you an spoon of Nutella if you say 'da da'." He whispered.

"No bribing the baby, Tony!" Lily called from the kitchen. Tony rolled his eyes before resting them on Avi. _'She should be saying something by now…'_ he thought anxiously. All the pediatricians had assured him that it was perfectly fine that Avi hadn't formed any words yet, _'late bloomer'_ they said. But in the back of his mind, Tony was concerned she may not bloom at all. Avi was now crawling all over his lap and tugging at his ACDC shirt. Tony chuckled and ran his hand through the surprisingly thick mop of brown hair on her head.

"How about two spoons of Nutella?" he chimed. Avi looked up with her big green eyes before, in typical baby fashion, started chewing on the hem of his black shirt. He sighed and ruffled her hair again before reclining back.

"What so you want for dinner?" Lily called from the kitchen.

"I donno, what are my choices?" He answered, side glancing at his drool covered shirt and grinning, babbling child.

"Well I could do chicken parmesan or baked potat-"

" **DAAA DEH**!"

Tony snapped his head back to his daughter.

"Did you just…" Tony's words were drowned out by a fit of giggles.

" **LILY**!" Tony yelled, scooping up Avi and rushing to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Did Avi eat something?" She fussed, trying to look into her infant daughters mouth.

"No she said da da!" Tony cheered, bouncing Avi in his arms. His wife raised an eyebrow.

"Now Tony, I'm not that easy to-"

" **DA DAAH**!" Avi whooped, causing her mother's mouth to go slack. Tony cheered and spun his baby girl in the air.

"I told you she'd say da da first! Ha!" he teased.

"That's not fair! You bribed her! Doesn't count!" Lily stammered with a hint of a grin.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my daughter calling for me!" He hollered, dancing with a giggly Avi. Tony laughed heartily as he and Avi faux waltzed through the kitchen.

"She said da da, she said da da!" he sung gleefully. "I need to put this on the calendar, "The Day Tony was right and Lily was wrong!" he cheered, racing to the one on the wall. Lily scoffed and walked up to them and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.

"I'll let you have this one, but just this once." she conceited, planting a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"You think that Mcgraw-Hill would let me put this in their text books?" He peered over his shoulder at the red head.

"Now that's just a bit of a stretch, darling."

"So you're saying maybe?"

ASPP

January 15, 1997

ASPP

Tony and Lily walk into the preschool building with little three year old Avi in her mother's arms. Lily turns to her husband with a concern look.

"Are you sure she's ready to be away from us?" She asked him, worry making her tone a bit higher then normal. Tony sighed and turn to his wife.

"Lil's, we can't keep bring her to work. She needs to make friends with kids her age." Lily let's out a sigh of her own and nodded in agreement.

"Your right. It's just going to be so different without having her around." She said, quietly. Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and place a kiss to her temple.

"I know, Lily." He replied and open the door to the room Avi was assigned to. A young blonde of twenty-five looked up and gave the three a beaming smile.

"Hello!" She said as she walked over to them. "I'm Ms. Groves."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Stark and this is my husband, Tony." Lily said. Ms. Groves gave another smile then looked down to Avi.

"So this must be Avi Stark then! Aren't you just cute as a button." Avi gave a shy smile and turn her head into her mother's shoulder. Lily set her onto her feet then look back to her teacher.

"We'll be picking her up at four." Ms. Groves nods like a bobble head. "Bye, Avi. Mummy and Daddy love you."

"Sounds prefect, Mrs. Stark!" The Stark couple walk out of the room, leaving their daughter with Ms. Groves. She turns to Avi and kneels down to be eye level with her. "We're going to have so much fun together, Avi!"

ASPP

Two hours later

ASPP

The Stark's rush into the building, practically running to the headmistress office. The secretary quickly let them into the office. Headmistress Stone stared at them with a raised manicured eyebrow, her red painted nail hands folded over one another.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stark." She said, then gestured to the two seats in front of her desk. "Please, have a seat."

"What's happen to Avi? Is she hurt?" Lily asked worriedly as they sat down.

"Avianera is perfectly fine, Mrs. Stark. It's her behavior that's brought you here." Stone answered. Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"Her behavior?" He questioned.

"Yes." She sniped. "A few minutes after you left, everything was fine until she started screaming for the two of you." Lily stared at her, confused. "Now screaming for a parent is normal behavior when it's the child's first day away from said parent. But, what isn't normal Mr. and Mrs. Stark, is the lights blowing up from a child's scream." Stone narrows her eyes at the young parents, who's eyes widen slightly. "Or how finger paint somehow squirted into Ms. Groves face when she tried to calm Avianera down."

"Maybe you had faulty lights and some other snot nose brat squirted the paint into her face when she wasn't paying attention." Tony snapped.

"Tony." Lily laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Calm down."

"No, Lily. I won't calm down. This woman is trying to blame our daughter for things that are out of her control and I refuse to let that happen." Tony stood up from his chair and walked to the door. "We'll be taking _Avi_ and be leaving. You can forget about that donate check, Stone. Good day." Lily sent her an apology and went after her fuming husband. When she finally caught up with him, he already had a giggling Avi in his arms. Avi turned to her mother with a bright smile.

"Mummy!" She said, gleefully.

"Hi, baby." Lily kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's bounce this joint." Tony sassed and sashays out of the building causing Avi's giggles to ring out.

ASPP

May 24, 1998

ASPP

" _Error 24_ "

Tony glared at his screen. _'Error 24'_ was code for unknown. He checked the circuits, checked the hard drive, even debugged his code, but nothing was wrong.

" _Error 24_ "

Tony huffed and rebooted his system. As he waited for it to restart, he stood up from his chair to spend sometime with Avi. Before he even got a foot away from the computer, sparks begin to fly.

" _Error 24, Error 24, Error 24_ "

Tony stared at his machines in shock as it continued to glitch and spark. Suddenly, he heard girly giggles coming from in front of the desk. With his brow furrowed, Tony walked around the desk and was greeted with the sight of his giggling four year old. Avi turned her head around and stared at him with her wide lime colored eyes.

"Daddy!" She squealed, this time a bang sounded through the room. The loud bang spook both of the Starks causing Avi to burst into frighten tears, which produced more bangs and sparks. Tony quickly scooped up his four year old and raced out of the small lab. When they reached the living room, Tony plopped down on the couch and stared at his daughter in astonishment. Avi began to wiggle around on her father's lap wanting to get down. Tony placed her on the ground and watched her walk around before plopping down in front of her dolls. That's how he stayed until Lily returned home from shopping. When the front door open and Lily walked in, Avi shot up from the floor and ran to her mother.

"Mummy!" She giggled as Lily picked her up.

"Hello, sweetheart! Were you good for daddy today?" She asked Avi. Tony stood up from the couch and took Avi out of her mother's arms.

"Hey, owlet. Daddy needs to talk to mummy for a minute, okay?" Avi nodded and wiggled to be put down. Tony set her back on the ground and she went back to playing with her dolls.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Lily asked him. Tony lead her to his lab where the system were still sparking, banging, and glitching. Lily stared at the room with wide shock then to her husband. "What in the world?"

"Avi." Tony said, simply as he walked around the room.

"What do you mean by that? Did she push a button or something?" Lily questioned.

"Lily, it's her magic." Tony spun around to face her. "Her magic is still affecting it. Your's is just a few minutes with a few glitches but her's, it killed the whole thing."

"Oh, Tony! Her first big bout of accidental magic!" Lily exclaimed, happily but soon became confused when he wasn't joining her. "Tony?" She walked over to him, concerned.

"She's so powerful. I . . . I thought with you being a muggleborn and me being a squib, she'd be weak in the magic department." He looked into Lily's green eyes. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly in comfort. "But I'm so happy, Lily. I can't even put it into works."

"Tony, she the luckiest little witch in the world to have a father like you." She told him. They stand like that for a few more minutes before going back into the living room to play dolls with their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

July 31, 1999

ASPP

Avi jumped up and down as she waited with her mother while her father bought the tickets for the zoo. Her father walked over to them once he got the tickets and wrist bands.

"Alright, we got tickets to the petting zoo, the seal show, the carousel, and the sting rays." Tony told them as Lily put on a wrist band on Avi and herself. Lily turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think we'll have time for all of that?" She questioned.

"Absolutely, anything for the birthday girl." Tony told her and picked up his five year old. "Where to first, owlet?" Avi points to in the north direction.

"The owls, daddy! I want to see the owls!" She squealed with excitement. Tony and Lily chuckled at their daughter's excitement and walked in the direction towards the avian house.

"Birds of a feather." Lily whispered to her husband as they watched their daughter run to and from each and every bird exhibits. Tony let out a low chuckle as Avi started to "whoo" with a snowy owlet.

"Come on, owlet. It's time to see some other animals." Tony told her which caused her to pout slightly before nodding in agreement. Avi took a hold of her parents hands and cast a glance back at the birds before looking up at her father.

"Daddy?" Tony looked down towards her.

"Yes, owlet?" He questioned.

"Can I have a avian house?" She asked him. Tony and Lily stared at their daughter in shock for a moment. They looked to each other, Lily with a smile and Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe when your older, owlet." Avi stared at her dad and mum for a few moments then nodded.

"I want an owl in my avian house, daddy! Oooh! And peacocks!" Avi started to ramble off all of the birds she wants in her future bird house. Her parents gave her encouraging smiles as she tells them about her dreamed bird house. They walked to the petting zoo while Avi continued to talk about the birds she wanted, Tony showed their tickets to the lady at the the entrance and they walked in. The first thing Avi took her parents to was the little Saw-whet owl that was sitting on a young man's shoulder.

"Mummy, it's so tiny." Avi whispered to her as she watched the small owl with wide eyes filled with a wonder that only a child could do or have.

"Yes, it is Avi." Lily whispered back to her daughter. As she watched her daughter talk to the young man about the owl, Lily was already setting up her daughter's eleventh birthday gift with her Stark phone.

"You're buying her gift for her eleventh birthday already?" Tony asked her in a hushed voice. Lily shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." She answered. Tony gave her a crooked smile and shook his head fondly at her.

"Daddy look look!" Tony turned and saw his daughter hopping on one foot and pointing at an Great Horn owl, who was fluffing its feathers. "It's so soft looking daddy!" She squeaked with a toothy grin. Tony chuckled and lifted Avi into his arms to let her get a better look. A small 'o' escaped her lips.

"You really like birds huh, Avi?" She nodded quickly, never moving her eyes from the large bird of prey. There were plenty of other birds at the zoo, but Avi had eyes only for the owls. "How big did you want that bird house to be, owlet?" Avi turn her green eyes towards her father and stretched her little arms as far as they reach.

"Bigger then the whoooole zoo!" She cheered. Soon one of the Zoo workers came out with a Snowy owl on her arm and began to tell the audience facts about the Snowy owl. When she was done, everyone clapped and cheered as she and her owl friend left. Avi turned to her dad and mum with furrowed brow. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Avi?" He asked as they walked out of the petting zoo heading to the Sting Rays.

"What's a bird of prey mean?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

"A bird of prey is a predatory bird. Their distinguished by a hook bill and sharp talons; a raptor. They hunt on smaller animals like other small birds, mice, fish and so on." Tony told her, "But humans are at the top of the food chain. We eat them." Lily and Avi shot him a horrified look.

" **WHAT**? I don't wanna eat them daddy!" Avi cried while Lily slapped him on the back of the head.

" **ANTHONY EWARDS STARK!** " Tony winced, realizing he was in deep trouble when they got home.

ASPP

October 31, 2000

ASPP

"Trick or treat!" Avi cheered at the old couple in front of her. She gave them a big smile showing off her two missing front teeth. The couple chuckled and the woman bent down to Avi's level holding out a bowl of candy.

"And who are you suppose to be?" She asked her.

"I'm Peggy Carter from Captain America!" Avi told her with pride being dressed up as her grandmother. The lady smiled and gave her a handful of sweets. "Thank you!" She told them and skipped back to her mother and uncle James. Lily smiled as her daughter return to her side.

"One more house, Avi then it's time to go home." She told her daughter.

"Okay!" Avi grabbed her uncles hand and dragged him to the last house. Once they return from the house they walked back home. Avi and James eating a few piece of candy on their way. Lily shook her head at the two and took the candy away. The two pouted at her as they walked into the house. Lily took Avi out of James arms and put her on the ground, pushing her towards the stairs.

"To the bathroom with you. It's time to get ready for bed." Lily told her. Avi pulled her puppy dog face but her mother just crossed her arms and nudged her up the stairs. Avi huffed at her mother but walked upstairs to the bathroom. Once they entered the bathroom, Lily started the bath while Avi began to get out of her custom. Avi hops into the tub playing with her bath toys while her mother washes her body and hair. Lily quickly and safely washed the shampoo out of her daughter's hair and plucked her out of the tub. She took one of the light blue towels and wrapped it around Avi's body, quickly drying her off. They walk into Avi's room, Lily went to Avi's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of underwear and a Captain America nightie made by Lily's mother. Avi let out a cheer at her mother's choice and got dress, while Avi was getting dress Lily's stark phone went off. Lily steps out of Avi's room and answers her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey." Lily let out a soft sigh at hearing her husband voice.

"Tony." She whispered.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"We're doing fine. I've miss you." She told him.

"I've miss you too. I'm a few hours away from London now. I should be home by midnight." He said. Lily let's out another sigh. "I won't have to leave for awhile after this, Lils."

"I know, Tony." Avi's head pops around her door and stares up at her mother with wide eyes. Lily smiles to her daughter for a moment. "There's someone who wants to talk to you." Lily hands her phone to Avi, who takes it and place it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, curiously.

"Hey, owlet." Avi gave a bright smile to her mother.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Tony let out a chuckle. "Mummy and uncle James took me trick or treating! I was dress as Grammy!"

"That's amazing, owlet. Did you have fun?" He asked her.

"Lots, daddy." Avi glanced at her mother then to the phone in her hand. "When are going to be home, daddy?"

"I'm a few hours out from London, baby girl." Avi pouted.

"I miss you lots, daddy." She whispered in a upset tone.

"I miss you lots too, Avi." Tony said. Lily looked at her watch for the time then turn to her child.

"Time for bed, sweetheart. Tell daddy goodnight." Avi give her mother a upset look but did as she's told.

"Night, daddy. Love you."

"Night, owlet. Love you too. I'll see you in the morning." Avi handed the phone back to her mother and went into her room. "She's upset, isn't she?" Tony asked his wife.

"Yes, she is." Lily said as she leans against the door frame to her daughter's room, watching the little girl crawl into bed. "You've been gone for almost a month, Tony. She's not use to you being gone so long. Especially during a holiday." Tony sighed tiredly.

"I've talked to Obi about this but I'm the face of the company, I have to be there when they need me." He told her. Lily's lips turned into a frown at the mention of Obi.

"I don't trust that man, Tony." She told him.

"I know you don't, Lils." Tony said, simply not wanting to fight with his wife again about that topic. "I love you, my dove." Lily blushed slightly and smiled.

"I love you too, firecracker." She replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Lily went into Avi's room and tucked her sleeping daughter in better then joined James down in the living room.

"Bambi finally asleep?" He asked as she plops down onto the couch.

"Yes. Tony called and they got to talk to each other for a bit." She said.

"That's good, Avi's been a bit down in the dumps lately." James stated as he turns on the telly. "How long until he's in London?"

"Still a an hour or two out." James hums as he flips through the channels. Lily let's out a huff and grabs the remote from him after watching for ten minutes. "You Potter men are so indecisive." She grumbled and choose the football game that was on for him. James sent her a thumbs up and a smile that she rolled her eyes at. She got up to get them a drink and a snack as they watch the game.

ASPP

One hour and a half later

ASPP

Lily and James jolted awake at the loud bang that came from outside. Lily watched James with wide green eyes as he walks over to the window and looks out it. He quickly spins to her with a pale but determine face.

"Lily, go upstairs and get Avi and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. . ." Lily runs from the living room up the stairs to her daughter's room. She quickly opens the door and slams it shut behind her. She rushes over to her daughter and gently picks her up.

"Mummy? What's that noise?" Avi asked her sleepily.

"Shush, baby girl." Lily whispers to her. "Mummy loves you so much, Avi. Remember that, I love you and your daddy so, so very much." Tears are running down her cheeks as she place a kiss to her daughter's head. Lily spins around when the bedroom door bursted open, a cackle of high-pitched laughter coming from the hallway. Avi let's out a scream of fright at the sound of the blast. Lily clutches Avi to her chest as she backs away from the cloaked man entering the room. "Not Avi, not Avi, please not Avi!" She cried to the man.

"Stand aside you silly girl . . . stand aside now." The man ordered.

"Not Avi, please no, take me, kill me instead . . ." Lily set Avi on her bed and stood in front of her. "Not Avi! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy . . ." Lily sobbed. The man raised his wand at her.

"Move girl, I will only warn you once more. Move aside." The man hissed. Lily shook her head, sobbing louder.

"Please . . . not Avi . . . not my daughter! Please . . .!" She all but wailed at the man. The tip of his wand began to glow an erie green.

"Avada Kedavra!" Avi let out a scream of terror as her mother is hit with a beam of green light and drops to the floor. Avi stares at her mother with wide frighten eyes then turns to watch the cloaked man as he glides over to her. The man lets out another erie crackle as he steps over Lily's body. Tears are rolling down Avi's cheeks as the man points his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!"

ASPP

Tony looked outside of the dark tinted window. It was always miserable weather in England. 'This is exactly why Malibu is better. Seventy degrees year round and hardly miserable.' he thought to himself. Lily would always just roll her beautiful green eyes and twist her lips into a smile. Avi had her smile and her eyes. And pretty much was just a carbon copy of her mother in both spunk and looks.

"Sir . . ." Happy said cautiously. Tony looks up at him through the mirror. He pointed at the open front door. Lily never left the door open . . . Tony jumped out of the car and ran up the walkway. He stopped dead when he saw one of Avi's shoes by the patio.

" **LILY! AVI!** " Tony shouted bursting through the door. The house was in shambles - furniture overturned, burns on the wall and in the center of the living room, was James. Glasses missing from his face and his dark eyes staring up at the ceiling. Tony choked on the acidic feeling climbing up his throat, his heart quickened. " **LILY! AVI! TALK TO ME!** " he managed to strangle out.

" **DADDY!** " Avi voice cried from upstairs. Tony flew up the battered stairs ad skidded into Avi's room. His stopped dead when he saw his daughter, wailing, shaking her mother's shoulder begging her to wake up.

"Mummy, wake up. Please, mummy wake up." She choked, "Daddy, she won't wake up. Mummy won't wake up." Her lips wobbled, from her forehead was dripping blood that had made a red line down the middle of her face, splitting it into two. Tony reached over and lifted Avi away from her mother's body. Tony couldn't help but notice the lack of heat coming from her.

"Daddy, she won't wake up!" She hiccuped, clutching the shoulders of his suit. Lily's red hair was splayed all around her head and covered her face, except her faded lips which were partially open.

"It's ok, Avi it's ok." He shushed, petting the back of her hair. "It'll . . . all . . . be . . . ok." He whispered, walking backwards out out of the room, unable to look away from his wife's body. He turned around when he reached the stairs and raced down them and out of the house. Happy met him halfway up the walkway while hanging up his phone.

"I've called the police, sir." He told him.

"Thank you, Happy." Tony spoke barely in a whisper.

"And I've contacted Peggy as well, sir." Tony closed his eyes as he grimaced.

"Alright." They walk back to the car and waited for the police and Peggy to show. Avi was still muttering about Lily and Tony clutched her tighter to him, trying to calm her down by speaking to her softly. Peggy was the first to arrive on the scene with the police and ambulance after her. Soon, the whole street was in chaos. Neighbors started to come out of their houses to see what was going on while the police and ambulance began to take care of Avi and the scene. Tony stayed by Avi while the EMT lady bandaged the cut on her forehead.

"Well, it's not deep Mister Stark but it will scar." She told Tony as she wiped the dried blood off of Avi then wraps an orange blanket around her.

"What's that for?" Tony asked, confused. His brain was still trying to work out the part that Lily was dead.

"A shock blanket." The EMT lady looked up at him. "Your daughter is in shock." Tony nodded and picked up his silent child. He walked them over to Peggy, Tony put Avi in the backseat of Peggy's car to talk to her alone.

"Tony, where's Lily?" She asked once he had shut the door. Tony tensed up for a moment then shook his head as he turn to her. Peggy covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "No! No, no, no." She sobbed. Tony brought her into his arms and held onto her as she wailed. He released her when she calmed down.

"Peggy, I need you to take Avi to the house in New York. She shouldn't be here and I need to get everything in order." Tony told her.

"Tony, she needs you." Peggy said to him. Tony pointed to the car that held his fragile daughter.

"She just witness her mother's murder, Peggy. She's not safe here anymore. She needs to get away from here and I don't trust anyone but you to do that." He said, desperate. Peggy started at him for a moment before nodding.

"All right. All right. How long do you think it'll take?" She asked as she walked to the driver side of the car.

"A month or so. I've got two funeral and a lot of stuff to look through to see if it's salvageable." Peggy looked at him in shock.

"Two?" Tony bit his lip.

"James was watching them. I guess he took it onto himself to protect them, to give them a chance to get out." Peggy pulled her son-in-law into a tight hug. Tony just stood there until she release him.

"Why don't you say your goodbye's to Avi before we leave." Tony nodded and went to the backseat. Avi looked up at him when the door open.

"Hey, owlet." He whispered as he crawled into the backseat.

"Daddy." Her voice was hoarse. Tony pulled her onto his lap and held her to his chest in comfort.

"Grammy is gonna take you to New York, okay? I'll be joining you in a little while after everything here has settle alright?" Avi stared up at her father. Her bright green eyes now dulled in color and her skin was paler then normal.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, owlet?"

"Are mummy and uncle James with papa now?" Tony breath stuttered at her question. He ran a hand through her chocolate hair.

"Yes, baby they are." He choked out. Avi looked down for a moment before looking back up at Tony.

"Captain America will protect them right, daddy?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Tony let out a wet chuckle and nodded.

"Absolutely, owlet." Avi nodded. Tony put back on the seat and buckled her in. "I'll see you soon, owlet. I love you so much."

"I love you too, daddy." She whispered and he shut the door. Peggy got into the car and started it up. Tony stood on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets as he watch the car drive away from him. Once the car was out of his sight, he finally broke down into heartbreaking sobs collapsing to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

The news of Lily Stark death spread like wild fire all through each and every news channel. Mary Parker sighed as she turned the TV off.

“That poor little girl.” She told her husband. Richard Parker just nodded in silent agreement. The news had now turn onto the Starks only child, Avian Stark. The couple couldn't believe the audacity the reporters had. The little girl just lost her mother and didn't need to be reminded of it everyday. Mary let out another sigh and stood up from the couch. “I better go wake Peter up.” She walked out of the living room and let out a soft gasp of shock.

“Peter what are you doing on the stairs?” She asked her son. Peter stared up at his mother.

“Why is that girl so sad, mommy?” He asked her. Mary kneeled down next to him and pulled him into her arms.

“She just lost her mommy and her daddy is still in England. So she’s very lonely, Peter.” She told him. Peter furrowed his brow and nodded. Mary ran her hand through his brown locks. “Come on. Time to get ready for school.” Peter let out a groan but rushed up the stairs with a smile. Mary let out a chuckle and followed after him. She walks over to his closet and pulls out a red shirt and blue jeans. She puts them on his bed and walks out of the room to let him get dress.

Walking back down the stairs to the kitchen, Mary takes a bowl out of a cabinet then a box of cereal. Just as she was pouring the cereal into the bowel, Peter ran into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the table. Mary set the bowel in front of Peter then went to the fridge to receive the milk. Walking back over to Peter, she poured some of the milk into the bowl then returns the milk back to the fridge. She starts a pot of coffee while Peter was munching away at his cereal. His father walks into the room going towards the table and ruffles Peter’s hair before sitting down. Mary sets down a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast in front of him with a cup of coffee while he snaps the morning news paper open.

“Thank you.” He smiled to her then begins to read the paper. A few moments later he tosses the paper away from him in disgust. “The nerve of those people.” He muttered as he stabbed at his eggs.

“Richard?” Mary questioned, concern. Richard shook his head towards her and turned to his son.

“Peter, there’s going to be a new student at your school. Try to be friends with her, she could probably use one right now.” Peter stared at his father, confused.

“Is it the sad girl from the TV?” He asked. Richard nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes it is. Now finish your cereal, it’s almost time for you to leave for school.” Richard told his son and they both went back to eating their breakfast.

ASPP

Peggy was jolted awaked from a high pitched scream that came from the direction of her granddaughter’s bedroom. She jumped out of bed and raced to her terrified granddaughter. Her heart pounding fast as she entered the room, she looked around for the cause of Avi’s scream but found none. She looked towards the bed and saw Avi twisting and turning in her sheets with a tear soaked face, whimpering.

“Avi, it’s okay. Grammy’s here.” She whispered to her, soothingly running her hand through Avi’s thick chocolate locks. “Wake up, sweetie. It’s just a dream.” She repeated this over and over again until Avi slowly woke up from her night terror.

“Grammy. . .?” Avi croaked, voice hoarse from the scream and whimpers she made. Peggy gave a soft smile as she brushes some of her hair out of her face.

“Hey, baby girl. Are you hungry?” Avi gave a small nod of her head and slipped out of her grammy’s hold. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a soft green dress and a pair of forest brown stockings. Peggy watched her with watery eyes as the little girl hummed to herself as she got dressed. Letting out a soft sigh, she got up and walked to the kitchen. She turned on the stove and put a pot on it with milk and hot cereal mix in it. While that was simmering, she began to cut up some bananas and strawberries for Avi to eat with her hot cereal. She gave a slight smile as she remembered the phone call when her Lily told her about Tony freaking Avi out of eating meat. A few tears began to roll down her face as she started to remember all those happy memories she had with Lily.

“Grammy?” Peggy let out a gasp of shock, she wiped at her face before turning around to face Avi.

“Yes, Avi?” She asked. Avi stared at her for a moment before wrapping her small arms around her legs.

“I miss mummy, too.” She whispered and Peggy broke down into soft sobs as she fell to her knees. She pulled Avi into her arms and held onto her tightly. She let go after a while and fixed them both a small bowl of fruit and hot cereal. They chewed in silence for a few moments before Peggy looked over to her granddaughter.

“Are you excited for your first day of school, Avi?” She asked. Avi glanced up at her then back to food, shrugging.

“I guess.” Peggy stared at her for a few seconds.

“Something wrong, sweetie?” Avi tapped her spoon on the side of the bowl.

“What if the other kids don’t like me, grammy?” She questioned while looking back up at her grammy. Peggy gave her soft smile.

“I bet you’ll make s friend or two at the end of the day, Avi.” She told her. Avi stared at her for a moment then nodded in agreement.

ASPP

Avi stared out the car window at the building in front of her. Her shoulders start to heave as she begins to gasp for breath. Peggy watched her for a few seconds before pulling out her phone and dialed Tony’s number.

“Hello?” Her lips tug at the corners trying to turn into a frown at the slightly slurred greeting.

“You need to talk to Avi, Tony. It’s been almost two weeks.” She whispered to him as she glanced at Avi from the mirror, she now had tears running down her face. “Avi?” Avi looked up at her with panicked green eyes. “You want to talk to daddy?” Avi nodded her head furiously and reached out for the phone making grabbing motions with her tiny hands. Peggy hands over the phone to her and waited.

“Daddy?” Avi asked, quietly.

“Hey, owlet. What’s wrong?” Avi gave a light sniff.

“I’m scared, daddy. I don’t want to go to school. I wanna come home.” And she began to sob.

“Shhhh. Shhhh, baby girl. Everything going to be alright.” Avi started to hiccup as her sobs start to lighten. “I bet you a bowl of ice cream that’ll you’re going to love school and make a ton of friends that you won’t want to come home.” Avi sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

“Daddy, when are you coming back?” She questioned.

“I’ll be back before you know it, owlet.” He told her.

“I love you daddy.” She told him.

“I love you too, owlet. Be good for your grammy and have fun.” He replied. “I’ll call you when you get back home and you can tell me about your day. Can you hand the phone back to grammy.”

“Bye, daddy.” She said.

“Bye, owlet.” Avi hands the phone back to Peggy and stares back out the window. Peggy turns back to the front with the phone next to her ear.

“I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon, Peggy. I’d like to surprise Avi so don’t tell her.” Peggy gave a tight smile.

“You get here by tonight Anthony Edward.” Her voice deathly calm.

“Yes, ma’am.” She smirked at the slight stutter in his voice.

“Good boy. We’ll see you soon. Bye Tony.” She hangs up the phone and turns the car off. She turns around to Avi.

“Come on, little sparrow. I’ll walk you to class.” Avi grinned at her grammy and got out of the car. Peggy quickly followed and held out her hand to Avi. Avi took it with her tiny hand and they walked into the school. Peggy saw the eyes that followed them as they walked through the halls and wished that they would have the decency to look away when she saw them or just not look at all. She had the feeling that this was going to be a little harder for Avi than she had originally thought and hoped that the words she had spoken to Avi earlier would be true. She felt Avi move closer to her legs, shying away from the people in the hallway. Peggy gave a sigh of relief when they finally entered the principal office. She walked them up to the secretary and stood in front of the desk, waiting for the woman to notice them. After a few minutes, Peggy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat which startled the woman in front of them.

“Oh! Hello!” The girl exclaimed. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m here to bring my granddaughter to her first day of school. I enrolled her just last week.” Peggy told her. The girl perked up and started to gather some papers.

“And what’s her name?” She asked as she looked thorough the papers.

“Avianera Stark.” Peggy replied. The girl froze for a moment and looked over the desk at Avi. Avi gave a shy wave then moved to stand behind Peggy’s legs. Peggy lips turn into a tight smile as her gaze hardens at the girl. “If we could get her schedule, please.” She bit out. The girl jumped a little and handed the papers to Peggy.

“Principal Anders will be here in a minute to escort you to Miss. Havens” She muttered just as the door to the office open again. A middle aged man with slightly graying brown hair enters the office and pauses when he looks up and sees Peggy and Avi standing in front of him.

“Hello?” He raised an eyebrow to his secretary for a moment before turning back to Peggy and Avi. He held out a hand to Peggy. “Principal Michael Anders.” Peggy placed her hand in his.

“Peggy Evens.” They shook hands, then Peggy pull Avi out from behind her and place her hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. “And this is my granddaughter, Avian Stark.” Anders gave Avi a kind smile and knelt down to her level.

“Hey there, Avian. I’m going to be your new principal, if you ever need someone to talk too or anything you can come to me. Alright?” He asked her. Avi nodded her head to him still to shy to speak. “It’s okay to be shy and scared on your first day of school. I know I was.” Avi gave a small smile at him. “There’s a smile. Everything will be alright, Avian.” Avi looked up at her grammy then to her new principal.

“Okay.” She replied to them. They both gave her a big smile.

“Alright, let me walk you two to her classroom. Who does she have as a teacher?” Anders as he stood back up.

“Miss. Havens.” Peggy informed him. Anders nodded and held the door open for them.

“She’s very kind and sweet. You’ll like her Avian.” Anders told her as he lead them to the classroom. Once they reached the room, Anders knocked on the door before opening it. “Hello, Miss. Havens.” The red hair woman gave him a small smile.

“Principal Anders.” She replied.

“Can you join me in the hall for a few moments?” Miss. Havens nodded and followed him out into the hall after telling her class to behave while she was out. He shut the door behind them and gestured to Avi and Peggy.

“This is Avian Stark. She’ll be joining your class today.” Anders told her. Miss. Havens gave Avi a bright smile.

“Welcome to Midtown Science Elementary, Avian.” She said to the small girl. “I’ll be your teacher for the rest of the year.” Avi clenched hard on her grammy’s hand. Peggy kneeled down and faced her.

“All right, little sparrow. You have a good day and I’ll pick you up when school gets out.” Peggy kissed both of Avi’s cheeks and handed her over to her teacher.

“Come on, Avian. You’re going to have a great time, I promise.” Peggy stared after her granddaughter, who watched her with wide eyes until the door to the class shut. Peggy quickly turned to Anders.

“If she starts panicking or anything, just call Tony and let Avi talk to him for a bit. It’s the only thing that’ll help calm her down so far.” She told him.

“I understand, Mrs. Evens. We’ll make sure everything goes smoothly today.” He assured her. Peggy bit her lip as she stared at the closed door. “Mrs. Evens?” She snapped her head back to Anders and nodded.

“Thank you, Principal Anders.” He nodded and showed her back to the front entrance.

“Have a good day, Mrs. Evens. We’ll let you know how Avian’s day went when you come to get her.” Peggy just nodded and walked out of the building, slowly heading back to her car. Once she reached her car, she glanced back towards the building and saw Avi waving from her class window. Peggy laughed and waved back then got into her car with a small smile. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.

ASPP

Avi brought her hand down as she watched her grammy drive away. She looked up when Miss. Havens placed a hand on her shoulder, her bright blue eyes staring into her bright green eyes.

“Let’s get you to your seat, Avian.” She said and guide her to an open seat by a blonde girl. Miss. Havens turns to the blonde girl. “Gwen, this is Avian. Could you help her around today?”

“Yes, I can Miss. Havens.” Gwen told her. Miss. Havens smiled and walked back to the front of the class. Gwen turned to Avi, her wide sea blue eyes on her. “Hi! I’m Gwen Stacy!” Avi gave her a shy smile.

“Avi Stark.” She told her, quietly. Gwen smiled brightly at her.

“I think we’re going to be best friends, Avi.” Gwen told her brightly and excitedly. Avi stared at her confused and tilted her head.

“You want to be friends with me?” She asked curiously. Gwen nodded her head furiously which made Avi even more confused. “Why?” Gwen furrowed her brows now confused.

“Why not?” She shrugged. Avi stared at her for a moment before a bright smile spread across her face and held her hand out to her.

“Friends?” Avi questioned. Gwen returned her smile and took hold of her hands.

“Best friends!” They giggled as they shook hands then turn their attention back to Miss. Havens. A few hours later it was lunch time. Gwen and Avi got in line at the class door and waited for Miss. Havens to lead them to the cafeteria. The girls sat across from one another, lightly chattering as they open their lunches. “That’s a lot of vegetables and fruit.” Gwen stated, looking at Avi’s lunch with curiosity. Avi looked up at her for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t eat meat.” She wrinkled her nose then started to nibble on her banana and peanut butter sandwich. “And my grammy packs me a bit too much food. If you want any of it, you can have some.”

“Thanks!” Gwen said and took a few apple slices. She motion to her food. “You can do the same if you want.” Avi smiled and took one of her cookies.

“Thank you very much, Gwen.” Avi told her, politely. Gwen tilted her head watching Avi thoughtfully as she crunch on her carrots.

“Where are you from?” She asked her.

“London, England.” Avi answered. Gwen’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates in amazement.

“You’re from England?!” Gwen exclaimed. Avi just nodded. “That’s so cool! Your accent is awesome, too!” Avi giggled as she finished her strawberries. “What’s it like over there?” Avi smiled and began to tell Gwen what she knew about England. She told her about her mum, dad, and uncles and the adventures they all went on.

“Your mom sounds really nice.” Gwen said. Avi smiled faded and her eyes shined slightly. She fidget with her yogurt cup. Gwen looked at her new friend with worry and concern. “Something wrong, Avi?”

“My mum was really nice and she was really pretty too.” She said, quietly. Gwen lips took the shape of an ‘o’ at her friend’s confession.

“I’m sorry, Avi.” Gwen watched her friend with sad eyes as she sniffed.

“Thank you.” Avi whispered. She jumps slightly when the bell rang through the cafeteria. Gwen placed a hand on Avi’s to calm her.

“It’s okay. It’s just the bell for recess.” Avi took a deep breath and stood up with Gwen to throw away their trash then got in line with the other children. Gwen turn to her as they walked outside. “I want you to meet some other friends of mine.”

“All right.” Avi agreed with a small nod. Gwen lead Avi to an slightly abandon sandbox which only had two other kids near it.

“Peter! Harry!” Gwen yelled as they get closer to the sandbox. The two brunettes snapped their heads over to them. Gwen pulled Avi over so that they were standing in front of the boys. “Peter, Harry, meet Avi. Avi, meet Peter and Harry.” The boys smiled towards Avi.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” The blue eyed boy said as he held his hand out. Avi placed her hand in his and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Both of the boys eyes widen in surprise when she spoke. Avi turn to the brown eyed boy.

“You must be Peter then.” She smiled and held her hand out to him.

“Uh, yeah. Peter Parker.” He stuttered while they shook hands. Avi let out a light giggle.

“Avian Stark.” She replied and released his hand. Avi glanced around nervously before looking back at the other three.

“Would you guys like to play tag?” She asked them. They all smiled and nodded in agreement. Avi tapped Peter’s shoulder with a squeal and they were off. For the next thirty minutes the four of them played tag. When the bell rang for the end of recess, the four friends waved to each other and went to their class line. The girls returned to their seats and started their work as they listen to their teacher. A few hours later, Miss. Havens was telling her class to pack their things and get in line in front of the door.

“Those who ride the bus to school in front, please.” Miss. Havens told them. “Walkers and pick ups in the back. Thank you.” Gwen and Avi stood in the back of the line, whispering to one another. Miss. Havens leads them down the hall dropping the bus riders at the front doors then took the rest of them to the gym to wait for their parents to pick them up. Gwen and Avi sat down next to each other, still chatting.

“Want to play Mary Sue?” Avi turned to Gwen with a raised eyebrow.

“Mary Sue?” She questioned. Gwen held up her hands.

“It’s a game you play with your hands.” Gwen told her. Avi shrugged and raised her hands.

“All right, Gwen.” Avi agreed and Gwen began to show her how to play. They giggled when one of them messed up a line or missed their hands.

“Owlet.” Avi eyes widen in shock as she snapped her head towards the gym doors. There in the doorway was her grammy and dad. Her hands slowly fell to her lap as she watch her father walk to her.

“Daddy.” She whispered, her eyes beginning to shine with tears. Tony gave her a small smile as he kneeled to the floor, arms open wide. “Daddy!” Avi cried and ran to her father. Tony wrapped his arms around his little girl and held her close to him while she cried. Tony let out a deep breath as relief flooded him now that he was finally holding his owlet again. He ran a hand through her wavy chocolate locks to calm her down.

“How was your first day of school, owlet?” He asked her. Avi lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped at her eyes with a tiny fist.

“I made three friends today, daddy!” She told him, excitedly the tears drying up.

“Oh?” Avi nodded furiously.

“Gwen, Harry, and Peter. Gwen and I are best friends, daddy.” Avi then pointed to the blonde girl, who waved to her.“That’s Gwen, we’re in the same class.” She waves back to the girl as her dad walks them out of the gym. She turn back to Tony. “You owe me a bowl of ice cream, daddy.” Tony barked out a laugh, his eyes shining with happiness to be back with his daughter.

“That I do, Avi. That I do.” And with that Tony drove them to ice cream pallor that his mother use to take him to when he was Avi’s age.


	6. Chapter 6

July 31, 2001

Avi woke up bright and early with excitement buzzing out of her. She slipped down from her bed and raced to her dad’s bedroom. She turned the knob and jumped onto the bed.

“Daddy! Wake up! It’s my birthday!” Avi let out a squeal when arms sneaked out from under the comforter and brought her under them. She giggled as her father nuzzled his face into her bedhead, his beard tickling her.

“Too early, owlet.” He mumbled, sleepily. Avi wiggled out of her father’s hold and started to shake him.

“Up, daddy! Wake up!” She demanded. “You promise to take me and my friends to the Aquarium.” Tony peeked at his daughter with one eye then shut it, pretending to snore. Avi pouted at her father then tried to push him off the bed.“Daddy!” She whined. Tony opened his eyes as he chuckled. He grabbed his daughter and brought her to his chest, holding her close.

“Happy birthday, owlet.” He whispered then placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Why don't you go see if grammy’s up yet and start breakfast?” Avi smiled and placed a kiss to Tony’s cheek then rushed out of the room to her grammy’s room. Tony stared after her for a few moments before flopping back down on his bed. He looked towards the empty side of the bed, Lily’s spot. He stretched his arm out to the spot that will no longer hold his beloved wife. He gazed at the spot as he realize this would be the first birthday of many without Lily. Tony sighed and got out of bed before his owlet decided to come check up on him. He hopped into the shower, washing quickly then stepped out. He dried himself off with a towel and got dress then headed to downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning, Tony.” He glanced up at Peggy as she smiled from the stove.

“Morning, Peggy.” Tony sat down at the table and picked up the news paper laying in front of him. He looked up when the sounds of small feet ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. “Avian, what have I told you about running on the stairs?” He asked her. Avi looked up at him with wide eyes then down at her feet.

“Not to do it ‘cos it’s dangerous.” She whispered. Tony sighed but gave her a soft smile.

“I’ll let it slide today but remember it next time.” He told her. Avi beamed at him and nodded her head. She climbed up into her chair and waited for her grammy to place her birthday breakfast in front of her. Peggy walked over to Avi with her plate in hand.

“Happy birthday, little sparrow.” She said as set the plate down in front of Avi. “I made your favourite.” Avi glanced at the plate and squealed in delight.

“Blueberry pancakes!” She cheered. Tony and Peggy chuckled as they watched her dig in. Peggy went back to the stove and brought two more plates over. Tony raised an eyebrow as she set the plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him.

“I remember they were a certain little boy favourite as well.” Tony felt his cheeks heat up but gave her a smile.

“Thank you, Peggy.” Peggy just nodded and began to eat her breakfast. He had no clue how long she was going to stay with them. He was sure he could take care of his child by himself but he liked knowing that there was someone here willing to help out while Avi and he adjusted to a life with out Lily. After the three of them were finished with breakfast they headed out to the car. Avi was bouncing in her seat the whole way to the Aquarium.

 “Look, daddy! There’s Peter!” Avi all but shouted in excitement. “And Gwen and Harry!” Tony smiled at his daughter as he pulled into a parking spot. Peggy helped Avi out of her booster chair then watched her closely as she shot off towards her friends. Tony greeted and chatted with the other children parents while the kids played with each other. After a few minutes the parents were leaving and the small group went inside for the private tour Tony had requested for. Their tour guide was a scrawny stick of a man but he had captured the kids whole attention as he went into the science of marine biology and whatnot. Tony frowned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he tried to ignore it but it continued to vibrate. With a frustrated sigh, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Tony Stark.” He whispered. He noticed Avi turned to look at him with her brow furrowed. Tony gave her a smile and motion for her to turn back to the guide. She did but not without him seeing the small frown on her lips.

“Avi, come look at this!” Peter called as he pointed at something in one of the tanks. Avi face brighten up as she ran to him. Her eyes widen at she saw the tiny sea horses floating around.

“They’re so pretty.” She whispered to Peter. Peter smiled and nodded in agreement. Soon it was time for lunch. They went to one of the cafés in the Aquarium to eat and have her party. Avi turned to her father, he’d been on that stupid phone almost all day, talking in hushed tones. Avi turned to her grammy.

“Grammy, what’s daddy doing?” She looked up with bright green eyes. Her grammy’s eyebrows furrowed and mad a crease between them.

“Something very important, little sparrow.” Peggy told her as she had no idea what was happening with Tony. Avi sighed and rested her chin in her hands. It was always ‘something important’ these days.

“Avi, hey!” She turned and saw Peter wearing two sparkly purple party hats like horns, grinning ear to ear. “Wanna play tag? You’re it!” He cheered, tapping her shoulder before speeding towards the playground next to the café. Peggy chuckled as she watched the kids chase after one another, squealing and laughing. Peggy turned around to start packing up Avi’s gifts when she saw Tony sitting a few chairs away with his head in his hands.

“Tony?” He looked up at her with a blank expression on his face.

“I have a son.”

ASPP

September 18, 2001

Tony watched Avi as she silently stared out the window, her face void of emotions. She’d been like that since Tony told her about her newly found older half-brother.

“Avi?” he called softly. He saw her eyes flicker quickly his way then back to the window. “Talk to me, owlet.” Her lips turned down into a light frown but stayed silent. Tony sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring out his own window. He glanced at his daughter out the corner of his eye. _‘Maybe I can’t do this on my own.’_ He thought to himself. _‘I have no idea how Lily did it for so long.’_ He looked back out the windows and noticed they were landing.

“Looks like you can mark Germany off of the places you’ve been to, Avi.” Avi just huffs and unbuckles herself when they get the okay from the pilot. Tony closes his eyes and lets out a tired sigh. He unbuckles and grabs his daughter’s hand as they walk down the stairs to the landing strip. At the end of the stairs where two sharply dressed men.

“Welcome to Berlin, Germany, Mr. Stark.” The man closes to them held his hand out to Tony. “I’m Auror Alwin Baumann and this is my partner Diederich Alben. We’ll be escorting you to the social services office in our ministry.” Tony nodded and they got into the car the Auror showed them too. Avi sat on her knees as she stared out the window watching the sights they passed. Tony checked on her every few minutes before he turn his attention to the Aurors in front of them.

“So, what exactly happen that I was finally contacted after eight years of not knowing I had a son?” He asked them.

“They were sadly attack by a rogue werewolf. His mother was killed while he was bitten.” Auror Alben told him. “He has no other family member but you and your daughter, Mr. Stark. He actually looks a lot like you but with blue eyes.” They stopped the car and escorted them into a café where they went into the back. Auror Baumann tapped his wand twice and a door appeared in front of them.

“Awesome.” Avi gasped with wide eyes. Tony chuckle and looked down at his daughter fondly.

“Magic is pretty awesome, isn't it Avi?” He asked her. She gave a furious nod of her head as she stared at everything they passed with child excitement. Soon they stopped in front of an office door that had a chocolate brown haired boy sitting out in the hall. Avi peered at him over her father’s hand.

“Your daughter will have to stay out in the hall while we go over everything, Mr. Stark.” Tony nodded then looked down at Avi.

“Why don't you go sit down and after all this is done, we’ll get some chocolate?” He questioned.

“All right.” She answered and sat across from the boy. The three men went into the office while the two kids sat in the hall, silently. Avi sighed as she kicked her feet in the air before glancing over at the boy when she heard sniffing. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head. “What’s wrong?” She asked him. The boy started and looked up at her with large spooked blue eyes that had a rim of gold around the pupil. She waited for him to answer and when he didn’t, she frown.

“Can you understand me?” She asked. The boy just stared at her. “My name is Avi. What’s your’s?” The boy seem to perk up at that.

“Alphonse.” He pointed to himself. Avi smiled at him.

“Can I call you Alfie?” She questioned. Al smiled and nodded, happy to have someone talk to him. “Awesome. Why are you here?” Al looked at her for a moment.

“Mama gone.” He told her. Avi stared at him confused. “Mein papa come.” Avi raised an eyebrow for a moment trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

“Your mum is dead?” She asked softly. Al nodded solemnly. “And your dad is coming to get you?” He nodded again.

“Who’s your dad?”

“Tony Stark.” Avi eyes went wide and her face went pale for a few moments. Sitting right in front of her was her older half-brother, who was now part werewolf. She narrowed her eyes at the boy with a deep frown on her face before letting out a sigh. It wasn't his fault that his father was also her father, so there wasn't any point in being mean to him. He was just like her really. They both lost their mums at a young age.

“I’m Avi Stark.” Al’s eyes went wide as he stared at her. “I’m your new baby sister.” She gave him a soft smile. He opened his mouth but closed it, not sure of what to say. He knew very little English and Avi didn't know any German. “Daddy will probably get you a translator to help you until you can speak English fluently but I’ll help you as well, if you teach me German.” She held her hand out to him. Al gave her a beaming smile and shook her hand. Avi hop down from her chair and pulled Al with her.

“Come on.” She said as they walk to the office.

“Nein. Scary man said no.” Al tried to explain to her but she already opened the door with a dang. Tony glance over to her with a soft frown.

“Avian.” He said. She pushed Al in front of her.

“Daddy, this is Alfie. Alfie, this is our dad.” Al stared up at the father he never knew nervously then back to his new little sister. She turn to the two Aurors and the woman behind the desk. “We’ll be taking Alfie now. Thank you for telling us about him. Have a good day.” With that she grabbed Al’s hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hall. Tony turn back to the others.

“Well, that answers everything. I have a good friend that can help me with Alphonse furry problem. Thank you for contacting me but I need to go catch my kids before they leave the country without me.” Tony raced out of the room and after his daughter and new son.

ASPP

October 1, 2001

Remus and Sirius rushed into Al’s room, the howls noise levels rising slightly. Avi tugged on her father’s jean hems.

“Don’t worry Avi, Al is gonna be just fine. You’ll see.” Tony assured her, ruffling her hair. He took her hand and lead her to her room. He picked her up, tossing her lightly into the air causing her to giggle. Tony placed her in her bed and tucked her in. “Goodnight, owlet.” He kissed her head.

“Night, daddy.” She replied back then quickly surrendered to the sandman. Avi woke up late the next day. _‘Daddy never lets me sleep this late.’_ she thought to herself, looking at the red eleven on her clock. She hoisted out of her bed and cautiously poked her head out of the door. There was a pillow from the couch torn up, white puffs scattered across the floor.

“Daddy? Uncle Siri? Uncle Remi?” She called out. The living room was barely recognizable. Blankets were torn, the walls were scratched and furniture was over turned. “Daddy?” Avi walked behind the sofa to see her father curled around Al, who was huddled in a blue blanket.

“Oh, Avi you’re up!” She turned and saw Remus with a cup of coffee in hand, under his eyes was nearly the same hue as Al’s blanket. “Let’s try not to wake them, it was a rather long night for both of them.” He whispered, guiding Avi into the kitchen. He lead her to a chair next to where Sirius was sitting. Avi giggled at the sight her raven haired uncle made. His head was propped on his hand with his mouth hanging open wide letting out loud snores. Remus smiled towards her as he made her breakfast.

“Banana waffles sound good, cub?” He asked her. Avi smiled and nodded her hand.

“Can I help uncle Remi?” She asked with a cute tilt of her head.

“Of course, cub.” Avi beamed a smile at him and hopped out of her chair. Remus waved his wand conjuring a stepping stool for the small girl. Remus started to show her what to put in next and how long to stir before he begins to pour the batter into the waffle iron. Avi stoled some of the sliced banana’s as they waited for the waffles to cook. “If you keep eating them there won’t be any left for your waffle, cub.” Avi pouted but stopped eating the banana’s. She turned to look at her sleeping uncle before turning back to Remus.

“Can I wake uncle Siri up, uncle Remi?” she asked him, sweetly. Remus chuckled and nodded his head.

“Just be gentle, you know how fragile he is.” Avi giggled as she raced over to the sleeping Sirius. She looked around the room looking for something to help her and found a glass of water on the table. Avi climbed onto a chair and grabbed the glass with two hands. She looked over to Remus to double check to see if he was still alright with it. Remus nodded as he watched on with a small smirk. Avi grinned and turned back to Sirius. She tossed the water at his face. Sirius jerked awake so hard his chair went backwards taking him with it. He scowled as Avi and Remus burst into laughter as he grumbled on the floor. Just at the moment, Tony walked in with Al in his arms. Tony raised an eyebrow at the wet, grumpy man, who was still on the floor pouting like a baby then to his laughing seven year old and friend.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Tony told them and set Al in a chair. Avi climbed down from the chair and rushed over to her brother, taking the chair next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning, Alfie! We’re having banana waffles for breakfast.” She told him. Al gave her a tired smile and returned her hug.

“Morning, Avi.” He whispered into her neck. If the three adults in the room noticed that the two siblings were holding onto one another tight, not one of them said a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

October 31, 2001

“Are you almost done, grammy?” Avi whined with impatience while her grammy put green make-up on her face and hands.

“Almost, little sparrow.” She replied as she placed some final touches on Avi’s face. “All right, all done.” Avi opened her eyes and let out a soft gasp. “What do you think, little sparrow?” Avi gently touched her black pointed witch hat with her green finger tips.

“I love it, grammy! It’s perfect!” She cheered and spun around, her black dress swirling around her. Avi turned to her door as her father stepped in. “Daddy!” She raced over to him. Tony caught her mid run and swung her around. “How do I look?”

“Just like the Wicked Witch of the West.” He told her. Avi gave a satisfied nod and looked around her father.

“Where’s my loin full of courage?” She asked him. On cue, Al walked into the room in a tawny lion suit, arms crossed and a pout on his face.

“Apparently full of grumps.” Tony teased, setting Avi down.

“Why do I have to be a lion? Why couldn’t I be Doctor Abraham Erskine?” Al asked.

“Cause we wouldn’t match then!” Avi chimed, booping her broomstick on Al’s make upped nose. Al wrinkled his nose and swatted the broomstick away from his face.

“Fine, but next year I get to choose what we dress up as.” Avi and Al turned to their father for the final agreement.

“Al get’s next Halloween.” Tony told them both.

“Fine.” Avi huffed but smiled at her brother. They both looked up when they heard a knock at the front door. “They’re here!” Avi squealed and raced to the door, Al close behind her.

“Al! Avi! No running on the stairs!” Tony yelled after them. They continued to run to the front door, Al reaching it first. He opened the door and Harry, Peter, and Gwen stood on the other side with their parents.

“Elphaba!” Gwen and Avi hugged each other.

“Glinda!” The girls giggled. The released one another and turned to the boys.

“Hey, Al. Hey, Avi.” Harry said as he walked in dress as the Tin Man.

“Hi, Harry.” Al and Avi said in unison. Peter looked at Avi a bit shyly and waved. Avi gave him a soft smile and hugged him.

“Hello, Peter. You look very cute in your scarecrow outfit.” Peter blushed a bright red.

“T-thank you.” He stuttered.

“Your welcome!” She replied brightly and turned to her father, missing the knowing looks the adults gave each other. “Can we go trick-or-treating now?” The adults chuckled and nodded. All five kids cheered and ran out the door going across the street to the neighbor’s house. The adults ran after them quickly before they could get to far ahead from them. The five kids quickly went to each and every house in the Starks neighborhood in a couple of hours. The group soon got into their cars and head to the kids school.

“Daddy, there’s a haunted house in the gym, can we go? Please please please??” Tony chuckled at the puppy dog eyes Avi was giving him.

“Oh, I don’t know Avi, only if the lion of courage goes with you.” She squealed and grabbed Al by the wrist to the entry, Peter, Harry, and Gwen giggling behind them.

“Avi, I don’t wanna be in here!” Al whined, wringing the tail of his costume.

“Oh don’t be such a baby, Alfie.” Avi teased.

“Yeah, Alfie don’t —” Peter was cut off by the sudden dropping of a fuzzy orange and black spider that knocked Avi’s hat off her head. The two kids squealed and ran into what they thought was a split in the curtain only to tear the whole pvc pipe construction down. Everyone there stared at the two kids in shock for a few moments before Tony burst out laughing as he tried to help his daughter out of the wreck and the Parkers doing the same with their son. Once they were out of the curtains Avi and Peter just stared at one another before bursting into giggles. Tony watched his daughter laugh and smile brightly with her friends. Tony smiled as he realized that everything was going to be okay.

ASPP

November 22, 2001

Al, Avi, Peter, Harry, and Gwen chased each other around in the backyard as they waited for everyone to show up and for dinner to be ready. The men chattered with each other on the porch and kept an eye on the children while the women got dinner on the table.

“Dinner’s ready!” Mrs. Stacy called from the porch door and everyone quickly rushed into the house. “You five go wash your hands.” The children whine but quickly did as they were told and soon the group was sitting around the big dining table. Just as they were about to say prayer there was a knock at the door.

“Now, who could that be?” Peggy asked while Tony got up to answer the door. He soon returned with another person walking beside him. The chocolate skin man chuckled and shook his head at something Tony said before turning his attention to everyone else.

“Sorry, I’m late. Colonel James Rhodes.” The man introduce himself and sat down next to Avi.

“Hi, I’m Avi!” She gave him a bright smile.

“Hello, Avi.” Rhodes smiled back. They quickly quieted at Peggy’s stare and they said prayer. Rhodes turns his attention back to Avi. “What would you like to eat, Avi?” He asked while taking her plate.

“Mash potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, and the cranberry sauce, please!” Rhodes served each item onto Avi’s plate and placed it back in front of her. “Thank you!”

“Your welcome, Avi.” Rhodes chuckled and served himself. Avi watched him out the corner of her eye as she ate some of her potatoes.

“How do you know my daddy, Rhodey?” Rhodes turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

“Rhodey?” He questioned. Avi smiled and shrugged.

“I give a nickname to all my daddy’s friends.” She told him. Al turned his attention to his sister and the new person.

“Road? Like autobahn?” He asked with a tilt of his head. Avi laughed and shook her head.

“No, Al. Not like autobahn.” Tony told him with a small smile. “But Autobahn and I met at MIT when we were younger.” Rhodes rolled his eyes.

“Really, Tony?” Al and Avi looked at each other then nodded their heads in unison and turn to Rhodes.

“We now dub you Uncle Autobahn!” They told him with beaming smiles. Tony burst out laughing while Rhodes shakes his head in exasperation. Everyone chuckles and goes back to eating. Rhodes continues to help Avi with her food until she was full. She waits patiently for the others to finish and they retire to the living room. Avi climbs onto the couch next to Rhodes.

“You work for the Army, uncle autobahn?” Rhodes rolled his eyes at his friend’s snickering but nodded his head to Avi. “Like Captain America!” She exclaimed with excitement. Rhodes chuckles.

“I guess you could say that but Captain America is much better if you ask me.” Avi’s eyes shined brightly as she begins to tell Rhodes everything she knows about Captain America. Tony chuckled and smiled as his little girl became full of life again, that’s when he knew that everything was right again.

ASPP

December 25, 2001

Avi’s eyes slowly open as shuffle nosies come closer to her bed. She rubs at her eyes and sits up.

“Daddy?” She questioned him curiously as she watches him walk to her bed with a tray in his hands.

“Morning, owlet.” Tony placed a kiss to her forehead and place the tray in her lap. “I brought you breakfast.” Avi looked at the harmless food then to her father, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Did you make it?” She asked him.

“Yes, I did.” Tony said proudly. Avi turns back to her food and took a closer look.

“These are Eggo waffles and orange juice from a bottle, daddy. But thank you for the banana slices.” Tony pouts at his seven year old.

“How can you even tell that?” He ask as he takes a drink of the orange juice then pulls a face at the bitter taste. “Okay, totally understand now.” He placed the glass back onto the tray. Avi giggles at her father as she nibbles on the banana slices and waffles.

“Did you take Al his breakfast already?” Avi asked him as she finishes the juice.

“He was first to wake up actually. He helped me make breakfast.” Tony told her and took the tray back. Avi frowned then looked at her clock. In bright red numbers the clock read 11:30 am.

“You almost let me sleep Christmas away!” She cried and scrambled out the bed. She raced pass her father but slowed down once she got to the stairs not wanting her father to yell at her again about running on the stairs. Avi picks up her pace once she’s on the first floor and runs into the family room.

“Morning, little sparrow. Why are you out of breath?” Avi spun around to find her grandmother.

“Grammy, daddy and Al almost made me miss Christmas.” She told her. Peggy pulled a shocked face.

“Well, we can’t have that! The world would be thrown into chaos if Avi Stark misses Christmas!” The kids laugh at their grandmother’s silliness and got into their spots to start opening their presents. Peggy went first and opened Avi’s and Al’s present to her first. It was a beautiful handmade metal picture frame with a picture of a younger Peggy and her two daughters. She turn to her grandkids and brought them into a tight hug. “Thank you so much. I love it.” She whispered to them. Al and Avi beamed at her with joy.

“Daddy helped make the frame.” Avi told her.

“And find the picture.” Al said. Peggy turned to her favorite son-in-law.

“Thank you, Tony.” Tony just gave her a small smile and a nod of his head. After Peggy was done opening her gifts it was Tony’s turn. The kids got him some new tools with the help of their grammy and Peggy got him cooking classes claiming that she didn't want her angels eating junk once she goes back to England. Then it was Al’s turn. Tony got him his own kid safe tool set to help with his tinkering, Peggy got him a book about science, and Avi got him parts to tinker on. Avi bounce with glee with it was finally her turn to open gifts. The first gift she open was from Peggy, it was three new dress with matching shoes and hair clips. Then the gift from her daddy which was four new broadway music books. Al got her a sketch book and color pencils. Just as she was about to thank everyone she spotted a small present under the tree.

Avi crawled under the tree and pulled the present out. It was addressed to her but didn't say who it was from. She opened it and pulled out a silver heart shape locket. Avi stared at it with wide eyes before bursting into sobs. Tony quickly reached for his daughter and brought her into his arms holding her to his chest. Peggy picked up the locket and let out a watery gasp then held it out to Tony, allowing him to finally see it. Tony let out a choked breath as he stares at his wife’s heart locket, the one he gave her when they first began to date. Tony took the locket and the fallen note from Peggy and took his still crying daughter to his room. He held onto Avi for awhile until she cried herself into a restless sleep. Tony unfolded the note and began to read it.

 _“Dear Avi,_  
 _If your reading this sweetheart it means I’m no longer there to see you grow up into the beautiful, talented, young woman I know your going to be. I was waiting till you were older originally but you’re such a mature young lady I thought you earned this. This locket was made by your father for me. He gave it to me on our first date. It was my most prized possession and greatest gift your father had ever given me until you came. You were my world, Avi and I would do anything to keep you safe from the evil in this world. Even if that means my own death.”_ Tears began to shine in Tony’s eyes.

 _“Now Avi, I need you to pay close attention to this part. There was a prophecy made when I was pregnant with you. I won’t go into what the prophecy said but it made me scared enough to hide you and your father from the Wizarding World, my little one. It’s why it took Him so long to find us. To find you. I had to protect you from Him whatever the cost. I hope when you’re older and understand what I did that you don’t hate me. Now that I realize what my actions have cause I wish I could take it all back. So many have died because of my choice and I am full of guilt and regret but Avi, I would do it all over again if it meant you being safe from harm.”_ Tony holds his sleeping daughter tighter to his chest as the tears begin to fall.

 _“Tony if your reading this, please take care of our little bird. Tell her stories of when we first met, of our wedding, everything. Please keep me alive in her mind. Merlin, Tony I don’t know how to say how sorry I am that it ended like this. Just know I love you with all my heart. In the thirteen years that we knew each other and the seven years we were married, I’ve never been so happy, so loved. You gave me everything I could ever wished for and I thank you for that.”_ Tony let out a soft sob at his wife’s words.

 _“I love you both so very, very much and I wish I could be with you. I’ll be watching you both from heaven so don’t you dare do anything stupid, Tony and don’t encourage Avi into the same habits or I’ll come down there and hunt your arse, mister.”_ Tony laughed to himself at that.

 _“Avi take care of your father for me, Merlin knows he won’t. Oh my precious girl, I love you so much. Take care of yourself and don’t let the darkness of the world take your light, my Avianera._  
 _All my love,_  
 _Mummy.”_ Tony moved away from Avi and walked to his dresser. He hid the letter in one of the drawers and shut it. He vowed to himself that Avi would never see that letter, not until she was much older and over the death of her mother. She was finally going back to his little owlet, full of life and adventure. This letter would ruin everything and he couldn't have it. For once in the last seven year, he allowed himself to be selfish. It was his turn to protect his daughter from the dangers of the world and the first one was this letter. He holds up the locket in his hand and stares at it. Avi deserves to have it, she would love it and take great care of it because of it’s last owner. Tony opened the locket and saw a picture of him and Lily on one side of it. He walked over to his desk and looked around in it’s drawers until he found a picture of Avi and Al. He cut it out and placed it on the other side. Going back over to his daughter, he carefully placed the necklace around her neck then got back into to bed and stayed with his owlet until she woke up again.


	8. Chapter 8

February 14, 2002

Al was practically buzzing from excitement. Though it was his first birthday with out his mother, it was the first of many with his biological father and half sister. He absolutely loved his dad and little sister. They made sure to make him feel at home everyday and they weren't afraid of him when it came to his werewolf part. Not only did he have a dad and sister, he had uncles, aunts, and a grandmother now! He even made friends with Gwen, Harry, and Peter, Avi liked to tease him about his so called “crush” on Gwen. Which he didn’t! Girls were gross and had cuties even Peter and Harry agreed with him.

Al looked around for his grammy while the other kids chased each other around the living room. He walked into the kitchen where all the adults congregated at while the children took over the other rooms. Once he spotted his grammy, he raced over to her and tugged on her hand.

“Cake now please!!” He cheered. Peggy grinned and brought out the brightly iced heart shape cake. Al beamed at the sight of the cake.

“Everyone into the kitchen!” Tony said, just as he pulled out the lighter his cell phone rang. He pulled it out from his back pocket and furrowed his brow, glancing at Al.

“It’s okay dad, you can take it.” Al said with a sad grin. Lately, he’d been getting more calls and meetings then normal but both Al and Avi understood that those calls and meetings were important.

“It’ll be quick, I promise kiddo.” He assured him, giving him a quick kiss on his head before walking into the less noisy living room. Tony always made sure to make it up to the kids when the calls and meetings got in the way of their plans. _‘Maybe Al would like a new chemistry set?’_ Tony thought as he answered the call. Avi looked at Al as he sighed.

“I’m sure it’ll be quick Al.” She patted his back. Al gave her a small smile and nod while everyone began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him.

ASPP

May 29, 2002

Avi and Al had woken up early today to make their father breakfast with the help of their grammy. They made him a veggie omelet with a side of bacon and hash browns and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Peggy made sure to make them breakfast as well before placing it all on a serving tray.

“All right, you two ready? Got your gifts for your dad?” Peggy asked them. Al and Avi looked at each other then race to their rooms to get their father’s presents before running back to their grammy.

“Ready!” They told her in unison. Peggy shook her head with a fond smile on her lips. With the way this two acted one would think they were twins instead of being a year apart.

“All right, let’s go.” The kids cheered and followed after her. They quickly reach Tony’s room and Al opens the door. Al and Avi burst into the room with happy grins only to pause when they catch sight of their father. Tony was snoring loudly in his bed with his computer screen open. They could see the bags under his eyes from the doorway. Avi and Al quickly deflate and sigh. “Oh.” Peggy muttered as she watched the scene unfold. The kids quietly tip toe over to Tony’s nightstand and leave their gifts for him there. They both place a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy birthday, daddy.” They whispered softly to him then shuffled paused Peggy going back to the living room. Peggy watched them go their heads hanging low and then back to Tony.

“Oh, Tony.” She sighed and shut his door with a soft click.

ASPP

July 31, 2002

Tony had planned for Avi’s eighth birthday months in advanced, ever since she shown an interest in musicals. It warmed his heart watching her sing and dance around the living room or in his lab, just like Lily. He only wish that it wasn’t those Disney songs she sang over and over again. He made sure to cancel any meetings or phone calls. Once everyone was dress, they were about to head to the restaurant he had made reservation at when his cell started to ring. Tony pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID. He sighed at Obi’s name on the screen turning to Peggy, he motion to his phone. Peggy frown at him but nodded her head.

“I’ll be as quick as I can, Pegs.” He told her and answered the call while walking to his lab.

“Grammy, where’s daddy going?” He heard Avi ask before listening to Obi.

“Tony, my boy, I need you to come to SI for a bit. Apparently one of the meetings didn't get cancel and the board is here waiting.” Tony let out a deep sigh while rubbing at his eyes.

“Obi, it’s Avi’s birthday. Surely I don’t have to be there.” He looked at the watch on his wrist to check the time. Peggy would have taken the kids to the restaurant now.

“I know Tony and I’ve tried to tell them but their not having it.” Tony just sighed again.

“I’ll be there in ten.” He told him and hanged up. He covered his face with his hands for a moment before looking at the picture of his beautiful wife that was sitting on his desk. “I am so out of my depth here, my dove.” He whispered to the picture before walking out of the lab and headed to SI.

ASPP

Avi squealed in excitement as Happy dropped them off in front of the theatre. Peggy herded the kids to their seats with the help of the workers there. Avi lips began to slowly turn down into a frown as the minutes went by and her father still hadn't shown up again. She scanned the audience when the lights flashed telling the audience the show was about to start. Everyone began to quiet down and watch the stage as the curtains started to open.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any minute Avi.” Al assured her. Avi pouted slightly.

“Probably work again.” She mumbled and they gave their attention to the actors on the stage. In the middled of a dance sequence, Avi noticed a flash of light from the direction they’d entered and hushed yells.

“Hey honey!” Tony whispered, pecking Avi’s cheek.

“Daddy, you made it!!” Avi squealed as quietly as she could.

“Sorry I was late, the meeting ran late and traffic was murder.” Tony told her. Avi stared at her father for a moment. He had told her that he had cancelled all his meetings, so why was he at one. _‘Did daddy lie to me?’_ she thought to herself as she turn her attention back to the play. When the intermission came the Stark family went to some snacks.

“Daddy.” Tony looked down to his eight year old daughter.

“Yes, owlet?” He questioned. She looked up at him with big green eyes.

“I want to be a Broadway star when I grow up!” She exclaimed. Tony heart stuttered slightly before going back to normal pace.

“Alright then. We’ll sign you up for music and dance lessons as soon as possible.” He told her and smiled gently as she cheered.

ASPP

December 10, 2002

“I QUIT!!” Tony sighed as what’s-her-face screamed before slamming the door behind her. That was the seventh nanny to quit in the last five months. He didn't understand what Al and Avi did to drive seven professional nannies to quite within weeks of them starting the job. Tony rubbed a hand over his face tiredly before heading upstairs to have a chat with his _darling_ children. He walked into the living room and stood in the archway watching his kids snicker as they watched their last nanny from the window.

“What was it this time?” He asked them, crossing his arms over his chest. Avi and Al snapped their head towards him, staring at him with wide eyes. “Well?” They looked to each other then back to him.

“She was really mean when you aren't around.” Al told him and Avi nodded in agreement.

“She told us that the only reason she took this job was so she could sleep with you, daddy.” Avi stated with a frown. “And she told me that I was a horrible singer, so I called her an ugly, old troll that wouldn't know good singing if it hit her in her elephant size ears.” She said this with so much pride in her voice that Tony smiled and chuckled as he shook his head.

“So Avi and I came up with a plan.” Tony looked towards his son, who was now wearing the Stark’s signature mischievous smirk. “We put blue hair dye in her shampoo and itching powder in her underwear drawer.” Al turned to his sister.

“And while she was asleep, we drawled over her face with a black sharpie. Then we got a buck of ice water and poured it over her in her bed!” Avi green eyes were glimmering with glee, as were Al’s.

“While she was chasing us around we set up a trap, dad! We placed a buck of glue on top of her door which spilled all over her as we raced out then we got some old feathered pillows.” The kids started to speak faster as their excitement grew.

“We ambushed her while she was screeching about the glue and began to hit her with the pillows until they opened up, covering her in feathers.” They both took a breath.

“That’s when she quit.” They finished in unison. Tony stared at his children in bewilderment. “We got pictures of her too!” Tony burst out laughing as he took their phone to see the picture. He looked at the picture for a few minutes before sighing and turned to his kids.

“Guys, this is the seventh nanny you’ve had and chased away. Why do you keep doing this?” He asked them. Their smiles slowly dimmed as they watched their father shake his head. “You both know that I’m just going to have to look for another one. So could one of you please tell me why you think it’s okay to make extra work for me?”

“We don’t want a nanny.” Tony turned to his daughter. Her eyes were narrowed and a dark green. He raised an eyebrow at her. “They don’t care about us or what we want, just like you.” Tony’s eyes widen in shock as Avi stormed off up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Tony looks back to his son, who’s looking at him somberly.

“Got anything to add, Al?” Tony bites out. Al flinches back and quickly shakes his head then heads upstairs to his room as fast as his feet would take him. Tony groans and buries his face in his hands. “Great, Tony, just great. Now both of your kids are upset at you.” He mutters to himself as he stands up from the couch and heads back down to his lab. He calls his secretary to send some of the other résumé that had been sent for the nanny/personal assistant job. He quickly flipped through them before his eyes landed on a picture of a tall, beautiful strawberry blonde. He pulled out his phone and called the woman.

“Virginia Potts? This is Tony Stark. Congratulations, you got the job. When can you start?”


	9. Chapter 9

April 1, 2003

The Stark siblings snickered quietly as they watch Miss. Potts jump a mile high out of her office chair. They had taped an air horn underneath it, along with wrapping her office items in plastic wrap. They had also post-it sticker their father’s cars and filled some of his Oreo cookies with toothpaste. They continued to play pranks on Miss. Potts waiting for her to storm out of the house in a screaming fit but it never happened. Al and Avi stared at each other confused as Miss. Potts went about her day as normal.

“Kids, are you hungry?” Miss. Potts asked them when dinner time rolled around. They watched her move around the kitchen pulling some things out of the fridge. She turned towards them when they didn't answer. “Well?” They just stared at her with open mouths.

“How?” Al whispered as he looked to his sister again.

“How what, Mr. Stark?” Miss. Potts questioned.

“How are you still here? We’ve done so much stuff to you.” Avi told her, totally lost.

“All the others left after a couple of weeks.” Al replied next just as lost as his sister. Miss. Potts watched the two for a moment before pulling them both into a tight hug. The two went stock still until she released them.

“Because I know that your doing it to get your father’s attention.” They stared at her with wide eyes. “You both lost your mothers at such a young age that having any type of female figure around sends you both on edge. So you push and push until that person can’t take it and leave because that’s what your used to.” The kids now have a few tears rolling down their cheeks.

“You’re simply testing us to see if you can trust us not to leave you like your mothers did.” Avi bursted into sobs and Miss. Potts brings her into her arms. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” Miss. Potts looks over to Al and open her arm to him. Al sniffles as he accepts the embrace. “Now, how about I make us some hot chocolate and cookies?”

“Not the Oreo cookies, right?” Avi asked in a stuffy voice. Miss. Potts laughs and shakes her head

“We’ll leave those for your father.” Al and Avi giggle as she sends them a secretive smile.

ASPP

May 22, 2003

Al and Avi raced into the kitchen and quickly sat down to eat their breakfast. They both looked up from their pancakes as their father walked in, his face grim.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Avi asked him. Tony stared at his daughter for a moment before sitting in his seat with a sad sigh.

“Peter’s parents just passed away in a plane crash.” He told them. The kids stare at him with wide eyes.

“Is Peter okay, dad?” Al questioned nervously, his fingers twitching by his plate. Avi held her breath in panic as she waited for her father to answer.

“Yes, he is.” They both let out a sigh of relief. “He’s at his Aunt and Uncle house. He’ll be living with them from now on.” Avi looked down at her plate, fiddling with her fork in the blueberry syrup that coated her pancakes.

“Daddy?” Tony looked to her.

“Yes, baby girl?” He asked softly.

“Can I be excused? I’m not hungry anymore.” She told him. Her eyes a brighter green then her usual color and filled with unshed tears. Tony hesitated for a moment, Avi didn't eat enough as it was especially since she didn't eat meat.

“Yeah, of course.” He answered finally. Tony watched as his daughter pushed her chair back and fled the dining room. Tony sighed and rubbed his beard, exhausted.

“Can I have Avi’s pancakes then?” He heard Al ask. Tony snorts at his son’s question. Unlike Avi, Al would eat everything in sight if he was allowed but that was mostly because of his lycanthropy.

“Go ahead, Al.” Al grins as he grabs Avi’s plate and placing the pancakes on his. Tony chuckles and shakes his head at his son’s actions. “You keep eating like that, Al and you’ll get fat.” Al just smiles around his mouthful of pancakes.

“I’ll go check on Miss. Stark.” Pepper said as she places a cup of coffee and plate of pancakes in front of Tony.

“Thank you, Miss. Potts.” Tony replied as he pours some of the blueberry syrup on his pancakes.

“Your welcome, Mr. Stark.” Pepper heads out of the dining room and up the stairs to Avi’s room. Pepper knocks on the door twice. “Avi? Can I come in?” She called through. She hears a muffle response taking that as an yes, she opens the door and enters the room. She walks to the bed and sits down next to the lump that was formed under the green sheets and sliver comforter. Pepper sighed as she moved the covers from the little girl’s head. Avi looked up at her with big green sad puppy dog eyes with tears streaming down her face. “Oh, sweetheart.” Pepper whispered and brought the girl into a tight hug. She rocked them back and forth to help sooth the crying girl in her arms. When Avi finally calmed down, Pepper placed a kiss to the top of her thick chocolate brown hair.

“How about we go call Peter? See how he’s doing?” Pepper asked her. Avi sniffs and nods her head. Pepper stands up from her spot and holds a hand out to Avi to take. Avi grins as she hops from the bed holding Pepper’s hand in hers.

“Can we ask Aunt May and Uncle Ben if Peter could stay the night, Pepper?” Avi asked. Pepper smiles down at her.

“Sure, sweetheart.”

ASPP

September 21, 2003

Avi and Al sat on the green rusted bench.

“I’m sure grammy’s just stuck in traffic.” Avi said, swinging her feet nervously. School had gotten out about 45 minutes ago and the two hadn't heard anything from their grandmother who was always punctual.

“Hey kids, why don’t we go inside?” The teacher suggested, “I can call you father’s office to have him pick you up.”

“No, he won’t.” Al responded flatly, pulling his sister from her seat and tugging her hand. Avi glanced back at the circle drive, still hoping to see her grandmother’s familiar green Chevrolet but not so much as a bicycle passed by. The phone on Pepper’s desk rang approximately twice before she picked ip the receiver.

“Tony Stark’s office, this is Pepper Pots speaking.” She replied into the phone.

“Hello? This is Callie LaBouf, I’m a teacher at Avi and Al Stark’s school. I was calling concerning when Mr. Stark could pick them up.” Pepper furrowed her brow.

“Their grandmother Peggy picks them up from school.” She told the woman.

“Yes but she hasn't yet and we haven’t gotten any phone call from her. They’ve been waiting nearly an hour since school was released. Can’t Mr. Stark pick them up?” Pepper’s head was spinning, too many terrible things could have happened but she had to put those anxieties away for now.

“I’ll call Peggy and make sure she’s okay. Tell the kids I’ll be there to pick them up in 20 minutes.” Pepper pushed the call button on her Toyota’s dash. “Call Peggy Evans.” And the car beeped in response.

“Hello?”

“Peggy, hi, this is Pepper Potts, I’m Tony’s assistant.”

“Ah, yes, hello dear. Is something the matter?” Pepper pursed her lips, something wasn't right.

“It’s Avi and Al. They’ve been at school waiting for you to pick them up Peggy. School released almost an hour ago.” She heard the elderly woman gasp.

“It was only just noon oh dear, they must be terrified!!” She panicked.

“It’s ok Peggy. I’m about a block away from the school. Maybe this will be a good way for Tony to spend some time with them.” Pepper tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts. I'm sure Tony would love to see the children." Pepper bites her lip slightly as they hanged up. Something was going on with Peggy and she doubted Tony had taken any notice of it. Pepper quickly pulled into the circle drive and parked the car. She raced into the building towards the principle office.

"Pepper!" Avi and Al cheered and rushed towards her. They both hug her around the waist before letting her go.

"Hey, kids. Why don't you two head towards the car? I'll be right behind you." Pepper told them. Avi and Al ran out of the room. Pepper turned towards their principal and the teacher that's called her. "Thank you for watching them. This has never happened before—“

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Ms Potts." Pepper stared at the man for a moment.

"Of course." She finally replied. She nods to them both and walks out of the room going after her charges. The ride to SI was quick and silent. The children ran into the building and pushed the glass doors of their father’s office open.

“Daddy!” Avi cheered, Al only smiled. Tony waved before quickly putting a finger to his lips.

“Yeah, yeah uh huh well tell Jobs that if he doesn't want his cute little fruit company to go broke, give me a call. We’ll go for Indian.” And he hung up the receiver. “Hey kiddos!” He gave them a quick hug. “Wasn’t expecting you today.” He raised an eyebrow at Pepper.

“Grammy was late so Pepper got us.” Al explained, pulling away from Tony’s embrace, pushing his sweater sleeves up.

“Speaking of which,” Pepper interjected, “I need to call her again. Kids why don’t you run downstairs and grab some snacks from the café.” Avi and Al eagerly ran out of the office, clearly over do for a snack. Tony jerked his shoulders up.

“Why did you bring them here? You know I can’t watch them!” He hissed. Pepper squared her shoulders and set her jaw.

“I didn't feel right leaving them with Peggy, Tony —”

“She’s their grandmother!” He retorted indignantly.

“Tony, I think something is wrong with her.” She snapped, causing Tony’s shoulders to go slack. “She’s been confusing dates, forgetting things. I think . . .” Pepper paused, Tony nervously rubbed his face, refusing to make eye contact. Pepper took a deep breath. “I think we should take her to a doctor. It could be Alzheimer's.” Tony put his hands on the back of his head and fell back into his desk chair. She stared at him for a few long moments before he ruffled his hair and Tony sighed.

“Ok then, Pepper I would like you to stop whatever it is you’re doing now and find the best doctor in Manhattan. I don’t care how much it costs, the best one and if there’s a better doctor in Switzerland, call them.” Pepper nodded curtly and tapped her pad to cancel all appointments she had for the rest of the day.

ASPP

October 20, 2003

“What’s wrong daddy?” Avi asked, plopping on their sofa next to Al who was intensely focused on his rubix cube. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't sure how to tell them about Peggy. She was their rock, caretaker, sending her to a home was going to crush them.

“It’s not good news kids, Al, put the rubix cube down.” Al paused his fidgeting for a moment but returned to it without losing contact with Tony. “Al, I said —” Tony sighed and pinched the space between his eyes. Maybe Al needed the distraction.

“What’s the news, daddy?” Avi asked again, kicking her feet. Tony bent down in front of them.

“Grammy’s sick.” He began.

“Take her to the doctor then.” Al said simply, messing with the rubix cube. Tony sat down in front of them.

“It’s not that kind of sick, Al.” He said softly. “Grammy has something that the doctors can’t fix. Grammy’s going to live somewhere else where people can take care of her. We’ll get to visit her whenever we want though and —” Al suddenly threw the cube across the room, shattering it on impact. His lip wobbled and he ran off to his room, slamming his bedroom door. Tony sighed and looked at Avi, hot tears dribbling over the red rims of her eyes.

“Grammy isn’t gonna live with us anymore?” Tony sighed sadly and smoothed Avi’s hair.

“No honey.” Avi’s lip wobbled and a terrible cry came from her mouth as she cries into her hands. “Sssshhhhhh. . .” Tony tried to soothe her, pulling her into a hug and wiping his own eyes.

ASPP

February 14, 2004

Click, click, click.

All three Starks and Miss. Potts look up at the sound. They all shared a confused look before looking for the source of the sound.

“Are those owls at the window?” Tony snapped his head towards the window, where there was indeed owls tapping their beaks at the glass.

“Damn.” He muttered.

“Pepper! Daddy said a bad word!” Pepper sent Tony a stern look, not only for the word but for the owls that continued to peck at the window.

“Would someone like to explain why there are three owls at the window?” Pepper asked. The kids looked to their father in worry. Muggles that weren't familial to the wizarding family weren't suppose to know about magic unless they had permission from the wizarding government. Those that did find out were obliviatied.

“Al let the owls in and give them some water and food. Pepper, come with me. There’s a lot to explain.” Tony stood up from his seat and left for his home office. Pepper stared after him in confusion before following after him. Al jumped up from his seat to let the owls into the dining room while Avi went to get them some water and owl treats.

“So what brings you guys here?” Al asked them as he pets one. He looks down at their legs to find three letter addressed to him. He quickly unties them from the owls legs and sits back at the table. Each letter was addressed the same way, expect that one was in German.

‘Mr. A. Stark,  
The Second Largest Bedroom,  
1386, Madison Avenue, Manhattan, NY  
10037’

“Wait, you have the second largest bedroom? That’s so not fair.” Al raised an eyebrow at his sister.

“Well, I’m the oldest so I get the next big bedroom.” He told her as he opened one of the envelopes and pulls the letter out.

“Your older by a year! It still not fair!” Avi whine as she pet and fed the owls. Al simply rolled his eyes and ignored his sister’s whining. He began to read the contents of the letter before gasping.

“These are my letters for Wizarding schools!” He exclaimed then quickly open the other two. “There’s one from Hogwarts, Zauberwortgerten, and The Fallen Memorial.” Avi wrinkles her nose.

“Who names a school ‘Hogwarts’?” She asked. Al shrugged, he didn't have a clue either on the name.

“Well, Zauberwortgerten means magic word garden.” Al translated for her. Avi stuck her tongue out at him.

“I knew that! It makes more sense then Hogwarts though.” She replied. Both kids look up when their father enters the dining room without Pepper. “Where’s Pepper, daddy?”

“I gave Pepper the rest of the day off to process what I told her.” Tony told the kids. “So, what are the letters about, kiddo.” Tony ruffles Al’s hair.

“There my letters to magic school, dad.” Al hands them to Tony. Tony takes them and reads through them. “Dad.” Tony looks over to Al.

“Yeah, Al?” He questioned. Al glances at his father for a moment before turning his gaze to his hands, his fingers twitching for something to do.

“I . . .” Al takes a deep breath. “I don’t ever want to go back to Germany.” Tony stares at his son, shocked. He thought Al would of loved to go back to his home country. “Don’t get me wrong, I had some good memories of there with mama but she’s not there anymore.” Tony took a shuddering breath. Al barely ever talked about his mother, a woman Tony doesn't even remember. “And I don’t want to go to Hogwarts either. Even if uncle Siri and Remi work there. It’s too far away from you guys. So, I’ll go to the school in Salem.”

“Are you sure, Al?” Tony asked him, wanting to make sure that this is what his son really wanted. Al turned his head to look his dad straight in the eye. He pushed his glasses up and gave Tony a big, bright smile.

“Positive, dad.” Tony chuckled and ruffled his son hair again.

“That means we get to go shopping in the Magical community here!” Avi squealed in delight causing both her father and brother to groan in despair. “Oh! We should call uncle Siri and Remi to help! And we should take Pepper too! She’ll absolutely love the experience!” Avi shot out of the room still chattering on.

“Well, I better go stop your sister before she decides to sell our souls to the shopping gods.” Al laughed as his father raced after his over-excited sister.


End file.
